The Life of an Intergalactic PopStar
by packrat17
Summary: Sequel to YOU SAID I'M WHERE NOW...When the stars of the new TV show Wormhole X-Treme: Olympus Edition, get caught in a Wraith Beam and take a trip to the Pegasus Galaxy, will Miley/Hannah remember her last trip there and save the day...again?
1. Chapter 1 Remembering Atlantis

Hi everyone! This is the sequel to YOU SAID I'M WHERE NOW? It will make more sense if you read that one first.

* * *

~**Chapter One**~

~*~**Remembering Atlantis**~*~

It had been a couple months since I had had an experience that made me forget a month of my life. I still hadn't remembered anything big. I kept having dreams that I could never really recall clearly. It was always like the faces, names and places were on the tip of my tongue, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

One afternoon I got a call from my boyfriend, aka Hannah's boyfriend, Jake Ryan, and he had some exciting news.

"Hey, Miley, guess what!"

"What?"

"I got a part in a new TV show called _Wormhole X-Treme: Olympus Edition_. It's about these people that travel through a wormhole to other planets and save galaxies. You totally have to come check it out while I'm filming. I play Lt. Colonel Dex Universe, the handsome leader of the group. He's also the coolest character on the show in my opinion. We filmed the trailer for it a month ago and it just aired today. That's why I couldn't tell you about it until now."

"That sounds cool. I'm happy for you! Sounds kinda familiar. I don't know where from though."

"There was a series before that was just called _Wormhole X-Treme_ that you probably heard of. These are the same directors, producers and writer."

"Yeah, you're probably right, where else would I have heard of it?" I laughed uneasily as some memory tried to break free. I focused but I couldn't see anything clearly. Shrugging I began listening to Jake again.

"Yeah, hey, I have to go get ready for filming. Go to Bridge Studios tomorrow morning and I'll have my manager meet you there at 8:00. Oh, and come as Hannah; Martin, the director/writer is kind of weird about having regular people on the set. Okay, bye, Miley." I hung up as Lilly and Oliver walked into the room.

"Hey, have either of you ever heard of the show, W_ormhole X-Treme_?"

"Yeah, Jackson used to watch it. We always left the room because it was really stupid. The guy said something about having colonel on his uniform, but he didn't. It was really dumb," said Oliver.

I vaguely remembered it, but not many details.

"Do you know where my dad is? I need to ask him if I can hang out on Jake's set in the morning."

"I think he's in the kitchen, you still had some pie left." I left my room and headed downstairs. Sure enough, Dad was standing at the counter putting some pie on a plate.

"Hey, Dad, can I hang out on set with Jake tomorrow? He's in a new show."

"Sure, but you have to be home by 4:00."

"Thanks, you're the best." I gave him a hug and went back to Lilly and Oliver.

"So, what character is Jake going to play?" Oliver asked.

"He's playing the leader of the team of some galactic military group," I replied.

"Does this mean we're going to have to watch it?" Lilly whined.

"You don't have to, _but_ no matter how stupid it is, I will be a supportive girlfriend and I'll watch it and ya'll will be supportive friends and watch it with me."

"You shouldn't say that until you've seen it. I mean, the original show was so stupid I didn't even watch it more than once or twice…" Oliver said.

"Or four," Jackson said as he walked passed my room.

"Only because he made me!" Oliver yelled, but Lilly and I just rolled our eyes.

"Sure he did, Oliver," I told him. Oliver just stopped talking. Lilly and I spent less than one hour that night watching _Wormhole X-Treme_. We couldn't even get through a full episode. I hoped Jake's would be better. No matter what, I would tell Jake that I liked it. I always liked hanging out on sets, except when Mikayla was there.

**~*~o~*~**

I woke up early to make myself look awesome. I hurried through breakfast because I didn't want to be late to the set. The drive seemed to take forever. I hadn't seen Jake for over a week because he had been out of state filming a commercial and I had lots of Hannah things to do. I arrived at the studio and went to find Jake. He was talking to one of his fellow cast members.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Mi… Hannah. Yeah… My Hannah…" I rolled my eyes at him. Way to try and blow my secret. "This is my team member, Jenny Smith. She plays Trinity Sparks. She's an alien that joins my team." After shaking her hand, we started walking toward two guys. "These people are Felix Jacobson and Corey Washington. They play my other team members, Max Thomas, the brilliant scientist; and Steel Planet, another alien that joined our team that is great with a laser sword. He was on the run from some life sucking space clowns. Who would believe that?"

"Yeah, who'd believe that?" I mumbled. Again, something was knocking about in my brains. I felt like I could almost hear it banging around trying to get out.

All this was starting to really sound familiar. Life sucking aliens? I'd heard that before, probably in a movie, but it felt like more to me. I remembered saying it to someone, but the face wouldn't come to me.

"Hannah, you really need to meet the guy who came up with the idea for this; he's one for the crazy book," Jake laughed as we started to approach a small group of men.

"Jake Ryan, leader of the Olympus Base Military! Lt. Colonel Dex Universe!" One of them exclaimed.

"Mr. Director!" Jake said back. The names in this show were really weird. "Hannah, these men are the writers, producer, and the director Martin Lloyd. Mr. Martin Lloyd, Hannah Montana."

"It's nice to meet ya'll," I greeted them as I looked at Martin. He was a small man with black framed glasses. He shook my hand and then began waving his arms around.

"Wait, wait, I have a brilliant idea! We'll have Hannah guest star in a two part episode! She was … supposed to… go to camp! Yeah, that's it. But then… there's a… mix up! And she goes to Olympus in the Unicorn Galaxy instead! Yeah, yeah, that's good. And, and she… saves the galaxies! We'll have a little romance; she falls for Dex, but then has to leave for her career as an intergalactic pop-star! Perfect. I will have my people contact your people. You go get on that script and you go call Hannah's people! Why are you still here?" Martin pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he delegated the chores to all those who were standing around him.

"Told you he was a little bit off," Jake whispered to me.

I just smiled, but my head was spinning. This was all so familiar to me, I just didn't know from where.

"Does anyone know when our Military advisor is getting here?" Martin asked. Everyone said no. "We'll have to start without him. Places everyone!" I stood next to Martin Lloyd and watched him mouth along as the characters spoke their lines. Maybe it was their acting or the script, but it was as bad as Oliver had told me the previous one was. My question was, how did the first show get a second series? The plot was good but the script was…not. After filming a few scenes, the actors got a small break.

"So, what did you think of it, Hannah?" Jake was smiling and excited as he bounced over to me.

"It was really… unique and interesting." I smiled at the face he gave me.

"It might not be Emmy worthy but it has an interesting plot though, right?"

"That is does, Jake."

"Well, I better be getting back." He gave me a peck on the cheek and turned to step back into the scene.

"Good luck, Colonel Universe." I waved him away. I think I would have been more jealous of the fact that Jake was kissing an "alien" but the acting just didn't make it seem all that real. Jake was a good actor but the rest, not so much. In the next scene he was fighting this big bad guy. They used Jake's zombie slaying line, except they changed it so they wouldn't be accused of plagiarizing.

"You only temporarily defeated me, Universe!" The pale monster screamed.

"Dude, I killed you once, don't make me kill you again!" Jake shouted his line.

I laughed quietly. Someone walked up to the director and whispered that the Military advisor had arrived.

~*~**A Few Days Earlier**~*~

"Colonel Sheppard, I want you to go be the Military Advisor for _Wormhole X-Treme's_ new show. To keep an eye out to make sure Martin Lloyd doesn't go too far with this one. Ever since we had to show him Atlantis he's wanted to make a movie or something about it."

"General, you want me to go babysit some show that no one would believe was real?"

"I know you don't want to have to do it; I had to do it for the original. I know how you feel, but I think you would be the best one for the job."

"Why can't we send Lorne? He knows just as much I do about the military."

"Because I picked you and that's final." General O'Neill smiled. He liked the fact that he could order me to be a babysitter.

They called me from Atlantis for this. From the trailer that I had just seen, it was going to be just as bad as the first show. Not that I stayed up watching it every Tuesday night or anything. Saluting the general, I left his office. I had to get on a plane that night if I was going to get there before filming started in the morning.

* * *

A/N…I want to thank my sister for helping me come up with this idea. She and I laughed a lot while we wrote this story…it has five chapters and ONE epilogue, not a million like my Mom's story, GUARDING EDWARD.

I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the Stargate franchises. I like to torture the characters, just kidding…mwahahaha…

You can tell that I've seen every episode of HM and Stargate. If you don't get a reference here, just ask and I'll tell you what episode it was from.

I'll upload a chapter a day…hope you hit that review button and let me know what you think.

Thanks so much for reading…and reviewing.

Packrat17


	2. Chapter 2

~*~**Chapter Two**~*~

When the Advisor walked in, I remembered him from somewhere. I couldn't place him though. I was close to the director when he came up, but I don't think he noticed me. He was cute and I thought I would have remembered a face like his, but I couldn't place where I'd seen him. Then it hit me. He came with the doctor to check on me a few weeks after I got home. Why did a military officer come with the doctor?

"Colonel John Sheppard," the man said to the director. That name! Why did it mean something to me? There was something really important about that name and something else about him. I was deep in thought so when Jake walked up behind me and hugged me, I jumped.

"Why so jumpy? Show too scary for you?" He joked.

"Yeah, that's it… Just the acting though. So how do you like filming so far?"

"It's fun and I look off set and see you, which makes it better."

"Aw, Jake that's so sweet. The Military guy finally got here."

"Let's go talk to him." Something about that thought made my stomach turn.

"… Ah, Colonel this is Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana," Martin Lloyd introduced us. The colonel looked at me for a moment in a way that made me think he knew me too, but then he looked away and shook Jake's hand. It felt like more than just the fact that he recognized me as Hannah Montana.

They started filming again and I went to get a drink from the water fountain a little ways away from the set. Apparently Colonel Sheppard's cell phone rang and he took the call, ending up just around the corner from where I was standing.

"Sheppard. Yeah, I'm at the set. Wait, what do you mean they're in orbit around Earth?" I was leaning against the wall so he wouldn't know I was there because I don't think that I was supposed to hear what he was saying and I'm pretty sure that I didn't have the security clearance to hear him. I wasn't even breathing. "I'll meet you there as soon as I can get away from the set." I heard his footsteps receding from my position. How would I know about how high his security clearance was? Weird...

I waited a little while longer and then headed back to the set. Colonel Sheppard was still there but was anxious looking. His phone chirped again but he just looked at it this time.

Before he could look up, a bright, white beam shined through the room and picked up the four stars. It was headed straight for me. Colonel Sheppard did something unexpected. He tried to pull me out of the way, but the beam was too fast; it pulled us both in.

I woke up in a cell; out of habit the first thing I checked was to see if I was still wearing my wig. I was. I was the only one awake except for Colonel Sheppard. I saw Jake lying on the floor, still unconscious.

"Jake!" I ran over to him. I looked around and saw Jenny and the other two main actors. Things started coming back to me slowly. This was just like my nightmares. The light, the cell, and then to make things worse, two monsters from my dreams showed up outside the door. They looked at all the people still out and made a slight growling sound and then left.

Jake started waking up. I looked at Sheppard.

"What are we going to do, Sir?"

"Why did you call him 'sir'?" asked Jake groggily. I honestly didn't know.

"Because, he is a military officer and you're supposed to call them sir." A look of realization crossed Sheppard's face.

"Stewart, you're Hannah!" Jake and I were both confused, but him calling me that triggered something in my head.

"How do you know that?" Jake said stepping in front of me. "And where are we?"

"We're the military, we know everything. And we're on a Wraith ship," Sheppard said as he looked out the window in the door.

"You mean an Alien ship? No one abducts Jake Ryan!" I had to suppress the urge to slap him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, focus on the important thing at hand," Sheppard said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh. The other people started to wake up. Someone put their hand on my shoulder from behind me and before I knew what I was doing, I had their hand in a strong grasp and flipped them. It turned out to be Felix, who wasn't the smallest person in the world, which made me wonder how I could flip him.

"I am so sorry! I'm just really jumpy since we are kidnapped," I exclaimed. Everyone except Sheppard was a bit shocked; even I was. Corey looked around.

"Dude, these are some awesome special effects. I mean, this set rocks," Corey said. Sheppard and I exchanged disbelieving looks.

"Corey, this isn't a set, you idiot," Jenny said shrilly.

"Yeah, like we're really in a spaceship, yeah, right," Corey replied. The Wraith reappeared and the door opened. I was the one closest to the door at the moment. The Wraith hit me out of the way and I ended up hitting my head against the wall. Everything came rushing back to me: Atlantis, the Pegasus Galaxy, and the Wraith.

My head was spinning. I saw them grab Sheppard. "Sheppard!" I exclaimed. Jake held me back as I jumped towards the door.

"Hannah, your head is bleeding." I removed my denim jacket and he held it to the wound on my head. The memories were still coming back. With Sheppard gone we were practically goners. Everyone else was freaking out. I had a slight sense of déjà vu.

"We all just need to calm down and figure out a plan. Wraith ships have hardly any security because they figure no one will be able to escape once they are here. Anyone know how to fight?"

"Hannah, how do you know all this?" Jake asked, a look of astonishment on his face.

"Let's just say this isn't my first time at a Monster Truck Rally. I've read lots of science fiction and I'm a really big believer of the unexplained." They seemed to buy it.

"I know a little bit about fighting, except it's mostly stage fighting, but I think I can make do," Jake said.

I think I could still fight. It depended on how much blood I'd lost. Wow, I did spend way too much time in the Infirmary with Dr. Beckett.

It seemed like forever before the Wraith came back; but surprisingly Sheppard came back with them and seemed almost perfectly fine.

"Sheppard!" I attacked him with a hug. Everyone just stared at me. "What? I'm just really glad he's back."

"We're not all doomed!" Felix shouted. I just stared at him.

"Way to be an optimist," I said to him. Turning back to the Colonel, I asked, "What happened?"

"Turns out that it's Todd who kidnapped us. He's a Wraith that we've dealt with before. He's taking us back to… base." He meant Atlantis, but didn't want to say that in front of all of them. How were we going to explain to them that we were going to the city of Atlantis, in a different galaxy?

"Sheppard, how will we explain that to them?" I whispered quietly.

"So, you remember everything?" asked Sheppard.

"Most things; I still have a few blanks."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked.

"Um, well, that's classified. And I expect you all to keep it classified!" Sheppard ordered. "It's just a field test; you were only taken by accident. Since you're here, I guess you guys can play along."

Nice explanation, Sheppard.

"Yes, Sir!" They all said in harmony. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they were all scared of Sheppard; wait until they meet Ronon. Sheppard couldn't help but smile at me as I laughed.

"So will you tell us what's happening now?" Jake asked.

"Okay, but don't interrupt. Todd is taking us to our base, Atlantis, in the Pegasus Galaxy. When we are there do not touch anything except the floor. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they all said again. I still found it funny.

"Hey, man, you like need a new cover story. You just changed the names. That sounds just like plot for _Wormhole X-Treme: Olym_…" Corey stopped talking as a look of realization crossed his face.

"So you're saying that the Lost City of Atlantis is real?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, except it's not on Earth." Jenny fainted and fell back; luckily Felix caught her. I guess Jake was in Lesley mode because he looked woozy.

"Hannah, why aren't you freaked out at all?" Jake asked.

"Because… don't you know what an amazing chance this is? I think this is incredible, well, if we don't get killed by aliens. Sheppard, this Wraith, Todd, is he something to be worried about?"

"It depends on what he wants. And if we don't do as he says, he said he might broadcast Earth's coordinates to all the Wraith ships in his vicinity," Sheppard whispered to me.

"Did he tell you what he wants?" I asked him.

"He said something about being in a battle with another Hive ship." Just then a whole group of Wraith showed up outside the door. The one in the front looked different; he was kind of scruffy looking. "Todd."

"We have arrived; you and the others are going to be beamed down." Then there was a bright light and the next thing I knew we were all in the Gate Room. My head spun because I was standing up and Jake put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"I've to get you to the Doc. Just like old times," Sheppard said and put my arm around his shoulder so he could help me to the Infirmary. Jake looked kind of confused at the comment. I saw Teyla. "Teyla, show these kids to a room and keep them there."

"I'm going with her," Jake said.

"Jake, go with Teyla. I'll be fine." As we walked away I heard Jenny, who had finally awakened from her faint, muttering something about being 27 years old and not a "kid".

We made it to the Infirmary and I took off my wig so they could see the wound better.

"Look who's back! She just arrived and she's already here! You gave her another concussion! Are you still trying to kill the lass or just trying to give her brain damage?" Beckett yelled at Sheppard. The noise made my head hurt.

"It's not my fault! We were abducted by Todd!" Sheppard answered.

"Held captive on another Wraith ship!" Beckett was about to say something else but just sighed and muttered something under his breath. "Well, let's check the poor lass out." They checked me over and made sure I wasn't in any danger. When they were done, I had to wash the blood out of my wig. My jacket was too far gone.

After Beckett released me, Sheppard and I were walking back to the Gate Room when we spotted Rodney.

"Hey, Miley, you're back! Or Hannah, I mean." The memory of the machine zapping me came back to me.

"You're the one who caused my memory loss! You shocked me with that machine because you didn't look at it for more than a second! But you know what I remember with perfect clarity? All the training that Ronon and Teyla gave me." I glared at him. In my head I was laughing though. I wasn't really mad at him.

"I have to… go do that thing for Dr. Weir. Right now." Rodney hurried away and as soon as he was out of sight Sheppard and I started laughing.

"Wow, who would think Rodney would be afraid of a nineteen year old girl?" Sheppard said. I nodded.

From behind us someone said, "Who wouldn't?"

I turned and saw that it was Ronon. "Hey, Ronon."

"You're back. I heard you've already been in to see Dr. Beckett." Ronon grabbed my chin and tilted my head. "Doesn't look like it's going to leave a scar."

"Yeah, Sheppard is always getting me into trouble."

"Hey, this wasn't my fault," Sheppard protested.

"I remember everything about the machines, too. We better get back because Jake is probably thinking the worst of why it's taking me so long."

"That boy sure is clingy and full of himself," Sheppard said.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"You could do so much better. I think I would rather be stuck in a room with Rodney's constant talking than being stuck in a room with Jake being so full of himself." I couldn't help but laugh. Flashbacks from when Jake was trying to be a normal person came to mind.

We headed back to the Gate Room and Teyla led us to where my friends were.

"Hannah!" Jake ran over and threw his arms around me. "Why are you so calm about all this?"

"As I said, I think it's amazing."

"Yeah, but it's like you know all these people."

"I'm just a big people person." Sheppard and Ronon left for a meeting about Todd and I wanted to go, but that would be way too suspicious.

"Well, that big scary guy you were just talking to doesn't look like a big people person. He looks more like he'd rather kill you than talk to you."

"He was… talking to Sheppard, I was just there." Jake was more right than he knew about Ronon.

"Why do you keep calling him Sheppard and sir? When at first you called him Colonel like everyone else."

"Because that's his name and because it's easier to say than Colonel Sheppard. Plus, when you get abducted by aliens and taken to a different galaxy you grow close to a person. How is Jenny? She looks like she is going to faint again." The actress was sitting down fanning herself.

Even though the effects of the machine had gone, I still had the memory of what the machines I had seen did. I looked at the wall and saw one of the tablets hanging there. I realized this had been my room. I recognized everything, I guessed most of the rooms looked the same but I could tell this one had been mine.

* * *

A/N...What do you think? Do you like it? Let me hear you!

Thank you so much, everyone that has reviewed.

Packrat17


	3. Chapter 3

~*~**Chapter Three**~*~

~*~**Sheppard**~*~

"Todd needs our help fighting off a rival Hive. It would be helpful to us to have one less hive ship and if we don't help him, he said that as a last resort to ensure our cooperation, he would send out Earth's coordinates to every Hive ship he can. We should send the kids back through the Stargate, but I want to save all the power we can, just in case trouble comes back here. I think that they can stay for a couple of days until this is over. It should be safe enough here at Atlantis," Dr. Weir said.

"One thing I don't understand is…how did Todd transport us the way he did? It was like a Wraith beam, but he was still in orbit and no one outside the building saw anything according to these reports from the SGC," I said as I pointed toward the report in front of me. "And we got here a lot faster than usual. It didn't even take a day. Even with the modifications Miley gave us for the Daedalus, the trip took two days."

"You're right. We need to find out more about these things," Dr. Weir said.

"Todd did say that he would make it worth our while if helped him. I just thought that meant that he wouldn't tell the others where we are," I replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Rodney asked.

"I think Miley, or Hannah as the case may be, would be useful because she still has the knowledge that the machine gave her. She could possibly come up with a plan to defend both Atlantis and Todd's ship," I suggested.

"Hmm…" said Rodney.

"What?"

"Just seems kind of weird, having some teenager in charge of saving the worlds. Kind of like an episode on Star Trek: The Next Generation."

I just stared at Rodney. He was probably jealous that Miley was possibly going to come up with the plan to save everyone in time instead of him.

"I'm not saying that it's not a good plan, but the other people with her don't know that she's been here before. How would we get her away from them?"

"That's a problem, her boyfriend is clingy. We could say she was in the Infirmary?" I suggested.

"John, you might be onto something. But she would have to be in on it or it wouldn't work. Teyla and John, you two show them where they will be staying tonight and I'll get a message back to Earth for them to come up with an excuse about why they are all missing." Weir said.

~*~o~*~

"You seem glad to have Miley back," Teyla stated as we walked towards the living quarters.

"I have mixed feelings about her getting her memory back. All these kids are going back to normal lives after seeing stuff like this, it'll be hard. I imagine that some of them will block it or say that it never happened." Teyla agreed. We arrived at the room that used to be Miley's.

"We are going to show you your quarters for the time being. Hannah can keep this room, Jenny in the next room and John will show the boys to their quarters down the hall," Teyla told them.

~*~**Hannah/Miley**~*~

I was smiling on the inside because I got my old room back. Now that I remembered everything, I kind of missed it. As soon as everyone left I took off my wig and tossed it over on the bed. That thing was going to drive me crazy. As soon as I took off the wig, someone knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" I yelled as I dived for my wig. The blond wig slid off the side of the bed, causing me to have to scramble like mad trying to pull it on.

"Hold on! Who is it?"

"It is Teyla."

"Oh, come in." I breathed a sigh of relief and tossed my wig to the side. She entered.

"We would like your opinion on some things regarding Todd. We don't want your friends knowing you're with us though."

After many hours of strategizing, we finally had a plan. They wanted me to go with them. That meant I had to come up with an excuse why I was leaving. Jake would want to come with me, but he couldn't and I wouldn't want to put him in that kind of danger. I wasn't sure that I wanted to place myself in that kind of danger.

We were all meeting for dinner. I was waiting to see the reaction of the team when they saw who was playing them in the show. I walked in with Jenny. The real team was already there. Jake, Felix and Corey walked in behind us. I had explained to them that the _Wormhole X-Treme_ characters were based off real people, but I had stressed to them that most of the plot on the show was made up science fiction.

I thought it would be best if I did the introductions. "Hey, guys. We haven't been formally introduced. This is Jake Ryan, he plays the Sheppard of the team; Jenny Smith, the Teyla of the team; Felix Jacobson, the Rodney of the team; and last but not least, Corey Washington, the Ronon of the team. Everyone, Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex."

Corey had to open his big mouth. "Cool, I get to play a space caveman! That is majorly gnarly!" I saw Ronon tense. Jenny was studying Teyla closely.

Felix looked kind of offended. "I'm playing him? But I look nothing like him! I think they would have been better off hiring that girl to play him instead!" I smacked him in the arm with lots of force. He pretended that it didn't hurt, but I could tell it did. "I mean in the script it said that Max was… different."

"They wanted a girl to play me? That doesn't seem right! I thought Martin liked me," Rodney exclaimed. "What do you mean different?" Felix brushed off the question and went to get food.

"Don't worry, Rodney; he probably just didn't want to make it that much like the original," Sheppard said trying not to laugh. I was smiling. Jake hadn't said anything. Sheppard looked at him. "I don't know where Martin came up with the lines for the character based off of me. I would never say anything like what I heard you say." Sheppard and Teyla were the only ones that were taking this easily.

"As you said, he didn't want to make it seem a lot like the real thing. He was also probably aiming for a younger audience," Jake replied.

"Are you calling me old?" Sheppard was still having fun, but he was just messing around with Jake.

"No, I was just saying that people our age say stuff like that more than what you guys really say." I laughed at Jake's nervousness, but I was tense because Ronon seemed to be getting annoyed by Corey's constant questioning.

"… Dude, do you ever…" Ronon abruptly stood up and pulled his gun on Corey.

"Don't ever call me 'dude' again." Sheppard jumped up and pushed Ronon's hand down.

"Let's calm down, Ronon, don't shoot the kid." Corey didn't seem to get that he was in mortal danger.

"Cool prop. That's much cooler than anything we have. The people in charge have tight pockets." Corey said. Ronon just walked away. Sheppard went after him.

Teyla and Jenny hadn't said anything to each other. Jenny seemed content with the person that she was playing and she and Teyla were enjoying watching the other exchanges that were taking place. A few minutes later Sheppard came back; Ronon didn't. That was probably for the best. We all headed back to our quarters since some of us had to get up early in the morning.

* * *

a/n...We are off on vacation...but I'm hoping to still post a chapter a day...unless my internet time is disrupted on the road.

Thanks for reading!

Packrat17


	4. Chapter 4

~*~**Chapter Four**~*~

Something in me wanted to go on this mission. It brought back the fun parts of the time I had spent here before. I just hoped that everything would go according to plan and none of us would get hurt.

I slept well and only woke up when my alarm went off. I got ready to go tell Jake goodbye. I didn't want to think that I might not come back, but I couldn't help it. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I headed down the hallway towards Jake's room. It was early, but we were going to Todd's ship really soon and I had to do it now.

I knocked, hoping that he was awake.

"Come in," he called.

"Hey, Jake. I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I have to go with them to do something."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, but it's a matter of National Security. I'll be back as soon as we finish."

"Why are you going? You don't have any training. Wait. I've seen the way you are here, how you are with them. You've been here before haven't you? That's why it's like you know them, it's because you do!" He looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Jake, I have to go soon. I wish I could explain, but it's all confidential."

"You're kind of sounding like you're never coming back." His voiced cracked.

"I have the team to protect me. I trust all of them with my life."

"Miley, don't go out there. I don't want them to kill you! You mean too much to me!"

"Jake, stop using lines from _Teen Bigfoot_. You're killing the moment."

"Sorry, Miley, I just don't know how to handle stuff like this."

"I still think it's sweet though." I stepped towards him. He was about to say something, but before he could, I kissed him. I couldn't bear to think that I may never see him again. I hugged him tightly. I knew I had to get going and I tried to step away, but he wouldn't release me. "Jake, I have to go. I will come back. I promise." I pushed away from him. "See you soon, Jake." I felt a tear run down my face and quickly brushed it off. I left in a rush to go gear up.

"You okay, Kid?" Sheppard asked when I got there.

"Yeah." I started pulling on gear, glad to recognize things that I had worn before. Ronon had finished just as I walked in.

"Did you sort everything out with Ronon?" I asked Sheppard quietly as Ronon left the room.

"Yeah, as long as Corey doesn't ever talk to him again, he won't shoot him." I thought that was a good deal. Sheppard waited for me to finish then we headed out to join the team. They were waiting for us in the jumper bay. Lorne's team was to accompany us. We were going to take a jumper to Todd's ship. Riding in a jumper still made me uneasy because it reminded me of the first time I got in one. Settling in for the ride, I tried not to think about where we were going.

Sheppard flew us up and out of the atmosphere. I saw Todd's ship above us and once again I was surprised at how big it was.

It was weird walking through a Wraith ship without being held captive. We finally arrived at the control room. The Wraith, Todd, was at the controls. He turned around to face us.

"Welcome, Sheppard," he said. "I've set a course for the other Hive Ship. We should arrive there shortly."

"Okay, what do you want, Todd?" Sheppard asked getting right to the point.

"There is some information that I need to acquire, that the rival Hive has. I, in return will give you the information about the Slipstream Drive and the transportation device."

"Why do you need the information from the other Hive?"

"That is of no consequence to you."

"Where did you get the… Slipstream Drive?" Rodney asked.

"I obtained it from an Ancient Base I discovered on a planet that we… stopped at." My stomach turned when I figured out what he really meant by that. I tried to shake it out of my head.

"Why should we help you? The information that you want us to acquire could be very bad for us," Sheppard stated.

"It is something that would be of no value to you unless you are Wraith." Todd sounded a bit huffy that he was being questioned.

"But that means that it might be in our best interest to destroy it," Sheppard replied.

"Todd, why don't you just tell us what it is, then Rodney and Sheppard will decide whether it's bad or not. But if I were you, I wouldn't give Ronon an excuse to kill you," I said. I felt Ronon shift his weight behind me. I think he was excited at the thought of getting the go ahead to deal with Todd.

"I will tell you if it becomes important, and I do not think you are really in the place to make demands. I will not hesitate to send the…"

"Yeah, we know, you don't have to hit us over the head with it," I said. Sheppard gave me a pointed look and I tried to calm myself. "How are we going to get onto the other ship?"

"You will take the cloaked jumper when we arrive and I will make a distraction so you will be able to get to the control room where Rodney can get the information," Todd told us. He had it all planned out, with our butts on the line.

"How will I know what information you want, if you won't tell me what I am looking for?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Get all the information you can with this." Todd handed Rodney a small device that looked like an alien memory card. Rodney took it and started looking at it intently. From the glimpse I saw of it, it looked like Ancient technology, not Wraith. "Shall we shake on it?" Todd extended his hand with the life sucking ability towards Sheppard. We all tensed. He smiled and pulled back his hand. "Just a little Wraith humor."

"That wasn't funny the first time and it's still not funny now!" exclaimed Rodney.

For a life-sucking Wraith, Todd was almost likable.

Todd handed Sheppard schematics for the other Hive Ship. We all headed to the puddle jumper. Todd was flying a dart to use in his distraction ploy.

The other ship was slightly bigger than Todd's; that meant that there were more Wraith on board. We got lucky and some darts were coming in, so we slipped inside the dart bay behind them in the cloaked jumper. We landed and waited until the Wraith had left the bay. Sheppard had the life-signs detector in his hand when we left the jumper.

We followed the schematics that Todd had given us to a small control room. As we approached it by way of a long corridor, I heard the beeps from the detector indicating that there were only five Wraith further along the passageway, but that was certainly enough. Sheppard signaled us into position. We took them out easily but had to move because someone had probably heard the gun shots. We were almost to the control room when we heard footsteps approaching.

Something rocked the ship and the steps stopped.

"There's our distraction." Sheppard whispered. The footsteps retreated. Peeking around the corner, we saw the Wraith leaving the control room, heading away from us. We went in and Ronon shot the remaining ones. Rodney attached the memory card to the control panel and we started to sift through the information that was being downloaded. I heard gunshots, but didn't look up. It would be easier if I could read Wraith but with one of the things in my head I knew how to translate it to English. Rodney looked kind of amazed at that but got back to work quickly.

We were still downloading the information when we heard more gunshots. Rodney flinched but, surprisingly, I didn't. Sheppard kept telling us to hurry.

"Can you hurry it up in there?" Sheppard yelled for the third time.

"Rodney, I don't know how you can save the world with him yelling at you like that."

Lorne was shooting but laughed and said, "Wow, people usually say things like that about Rodney, not Sheppard!" I laughed shakily but then continued working. We were almost finished downloading the information. With a beep from the device that Todd had given us, the download was finally complete.

"Done, let's get out of here!" Rodney exclaimed. Finally! We were almost safe when the detector started beeping like crazy. There were a lot of them coming.

"If I get out of here alive I'm going to kill Todd," Sheppard muttered.

We all started shooting again. There were just a few Wraith left. I saw the blood before I felt it. The worst pain I had ever experienced shot up my leg. Black spots clouded my vision. I heard a scream echo through the corridor; high pitched and in agony. It took me a second to realize that the scream was mine. Glancing down, I realized that my leg was bleeding. One of the bullets must have ricocheted off of something. I found it kind of weird how clear my mind was. It must have been the pain or the adrenaline coursing through me that caused my mind to be so lucid and logical. Too bad my mouth wasn't listening to my mind. It was all I could do to stop screaming.

"Stewart!" I heard Sheppard call my name as I slid down the wall.

"She's been shot!" yelled Rodney.

"Thanks, McKay, I hadn't noticed!" growled Sheppard angrily. I pressed my hand to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. The warm blood dripping through my fingers made me want to start screaming again.

"Ronon get Stewart and get back to the jumper!"

I felt Ronon lift me off the ground and as my leg moved I stifled another scream.

"Hold on," said Ronon as he ran through the corridor, holding me firmly to his chest.

Strangely my mind was thinking about how I wouldn't be able to make that Hannah concert in Oklahoma in two weeks with a hard to explain gunshot wound. It was sad, too, because AllStar Weekend would be opening for me and they were really cute. Again, I wondered why I was thinking about these things when I might not even make it back to the jumper. Ronon raced on, with Sheppard and Teyla clearing the way with shot after shot.

We eventually made it back to the dart bay and into our jumper. Just as Ronon set me down on the seat, the Hive rocked again.

"Miley, you're bleeding badly!" Rodney pointed out, his face slightly green.

"Thanks, I noticed that, Rodney." The adrenaline was starting to wear off and I was beginning to feel lightheaded. We were already headed back to Todd's ship, but they were firing on each other. It looked like a scene out of Star Wars. We wouldn't be able to get back to the dart bay on Todd's ship. There were also no Stargates in the area.

"Why don't things ever go according to plan?" Sheppard growled. I winced because Teyla was tightening the tourniquet around my leg. She had said that the bullet went all the way through so it wasn't still in my leg and that made me feel a little better. The pain was starting to clear my head again. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of what Dr. Beckett was going to say when I came into the Infirmary, _if I got to the Infirmary_. Rodney gave me a weird look when I started giggling. I stopped when she tightened it again.

"I was just thinking of what Carson is going to say _if_ I make it to the Infirmary. Thinking what he would do to you and Sheppard," I said to Rodney.

"You mean _when_ you get to the Infirmary. That's dead person's talk. And you're on a first name basis with the doc now. I figured you would be after all the time you've spent with him," Sheppard said as he flew the jumper around the ships. We took some fire but the shields held. The jumper got jostled; that didn't feel good on my wound. We flew to a safe distance. The cloak had been disabled in one of the blasts. Darts were flying from both of the ships, but none were coming at us. I still didn't think this was going to end well. The ships started to look kind of like fireworks. Both of them had explosions all over them. It was kind of spectacular to watch, but also terrifying to be so close to it.

The ships started to move away from each other. I could tell that they weren't going to be able to make it much longer. I saw the chain reaction of explosions going through the hulls of both of the ships. One dart was heading towards us and I was guessing, and hoping, that it was Todd. We got a transmission that confirmed it.

Colonel Sheppard turned the jumper and sped away, trying to get as far away from the explosion shockwave as possible.

Todd flew alongside us just as the two Hives blew apart in a spectacular display of yellow and orange fireworks. The force knocked the jumper and dart to and fro. I had to look away because of the brightness.

"Sweet niblets!" I said. After some discussion, we headed for the nearest habitable planet to regroup. When we landed Todd got out of his dart and came toward us. Rodney held up the memory device. Sheppard knocked his hand down and pointed his gun at Todd.

"That did not go exactly as I had planned," Todd said holding his hands in front of him in a placating manner.

"We want our side of the deal first," Sheppard told Todd.

"I would comply, but you see, the mechanical structure of the device is strictly made to work in a certain computer and is unstable if activated in a non-specialized system. If you didn't have the protonic eon structure integrated into your transport system and the accelerated drive module for the specifications for the Slipstream Drive mechanical systems in the main generator then the whole thing could implode or give off fatal radiation. All those specifications were in the computer compartment in the control room in the main chamber on my Hive," Todd told us. I only understood less than half of it. I looked at the others and Sheppard looked majorly confused and so did the others.

"Rodney, translate please," I said.

"Basically he forgot his flash-drive and all the information just got destroyed," he stated dryly.

"Then what about the coordinates for Earth and Atlantis?" Sheppard and I asked at the same time.

"Lost along with it; I didn't bring it with me in my dart," Todd replied. Not trusting him, Sheppard had Ronon help me over to Todd's dart and I translated the information stored there into English and Rodney looked through everything, while Todd was held at gunpoint. There was nothing but the basic dart information, Rodney concluded.

"Then you won't be needing this," Sheppard said. He took the drive thing from Rodney and threw it on the ground. We all watched as Ronon shot it. Todd looked very angry and took one step towards Sheppard, but Ronon stepped in front of him with his gun pointed at Todd's head. He put his hands up in a motion of surrender.

My leg was still throbbing through all of this and I was beginning to lose my focus on the situation at hand.

"Get in your dart and go. Find your little followers and get lost," Sheppard said in his commanding voice. Todd glared at him but got into his dart powered it up. We all got into the jumper and watched the dart fly off.

"Where's the nearest gate?" Sheppard asked Rodney.

"About four hours from here. You know you didn't have to destroy that memory chip. We could have used it!" complained Rodney.

"Todd would have caused us problems to get it back," Sheppard pointed out.

Great, four hours stuck in a jumper with a bullet-hole in my leg. This was not going to be fun; but at least the bleeding had stopped. Since we had four hours to spare, Sheppard was giving Rodney another driving lesson. To say I was glad that we had inertial dampeners was an understatement.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~**Chapter Five**~*~

We finally reached the gate and dialed back to Atlantis. I was glad to think that Jake and the others weren't going to be there waiting for me. At least I would guess they weren't going to be there since they weren't supposed to see the Stargate, even though they already did when Todd beamed us down. Maybe they hadn't noticed the most awesome prop in history. We parked the jumper in the bay and Teyla and Sheppard helped me to the Infirmary.

"You know, Stewart? You are the only member of my team to get hurt on every away mission. You're even worse than Rodney, and that's saying something." I laughed at Sheppard's tone, then stopped as the pain raced up my leg. I braced myself for the explosion also known as Carson Beckett. When we reached the Infirmary, I looked up and saw Beckett sigh as he spotted me held between Sheppard and Teyla.

"I don't even know why I say anything. It's as if you never listen to me! What happened to the lass this time?"

"A bullet ricocheted and hit her in the leg. It went all the way through," Teyla explained. Beckett kept taking deep, calming breaths as she helped me to the examination table.

Beckett was still muttering under his breath about how they should've set me up with a more non-accident prone team. And something about how Lorne's team never runs into trouble unless they're working with Sheppard's team. He took the bandage off my leg.

"I swear you are trying to kill her!" He gave me something to take away the pain and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't watch as he sewed up my wound. Sheppard and Teyla had stayed through it.

Sheppard leaned close to me and whispered, "Miley, just between us, the story should be that it was Rodney's bullet that went through your leg, okay?"

"Sure," I laughed. He didn't even think of the possibility that it was my own bullet, what with my complete lack of military firearms training and all. Dr. Beckett came back and told us that the bullet missed everything major and that it would heal soon with rest and a little physical therapy.

"Here are your crutches and I want you be sure to stay off that leg for at least two weeks. And you have to stay here for a while." He leaned closer. "And if I were you I would try to stay away from the Colonel here, he will only get you into more trouble."

"I try, Carson! I even lose my memory to leave him, but he's like a boomerang, he just keeps coming back," I said. Teyla laughed and Sheppard was smiling.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, can you?" Sheppard chuckled.

"Can someone go get Jake? He's probably really freaked out because I obviously couldn't tell him what I was doing."

"I'll go get him for you," Sheppard said. As he walked out, Rodney walked in.

"Hey, Miley, how's the leg?"

"Okay, but I have lots of very happy pain meds in me at the moment."

"Just between us, let's say that it was John's bullet that ricocheted and hit you, okay?" Teyla laughed at the fact that they were pointing fingers at each other.

"Sure." Once again they failed to think that it could have been my own bullet. Sheppard walked in with Jake.

"Miley! Are you okay?" He looked really worried. Sheppard just rolled his eyes.

"Sheppard!"

"What?" He leaned next to my ear. "He's more like your parent than your boyfriend; oh and he looks more like a Lesley than a Jake to me."

I laughed. "How did you know?" I whispered back.

"We're the Military, we know everything!" He leaned against the wall beside the bed, watching as Jake fussed around me.

"Miley, what happened?"

"I had a little accident…"

"You said they would keep you safe! And you look like the only injured one!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake, I tripped and fell and cut my leg. They can't control gravity or my clumsiness! Don't blame them. Okay?" I figured that it was better to lie to him than to tell him that either I or one of my team mates had shot me. I don't think that he would like it if I had said I'd been injured by "friendly fire".

"You still said they would protect you." His voice sounded like he knew he was wrong, but he was Jake Ryan, he never admitted defeat. I smiled at that. Carson came back to check my wound; I noticed Jake looked away. I smiled as the pain meds made me fall asleep.

~*~**A few days later**~*~

"Rodney, do you ever stop eating?" Sheppard asked incredulously. Rodney glared at him from across the table in the cafeteria. I had been out of the Infirmary for a few days and was glad to be out eating lunch with all my friends. I was happy to see all the familiar faces of the team, both Atlantis and Olympian.

"I am so glad you're feeling better Han…" Jenny started to say, but stopped, a stunned look on her face. I turned to see what she had seen, but in this case it was a who.

A hot who.

"Who's that?" Jenny and I asked as a tall, handsome soldier with messy copper hair and brilliant green eyes walked by our table.

"That's Airman Edvard Koolen," said Colonel Sheppard rolling his eyes.

"He's so pale, it's like he has this weird aversion to sunlight and all the women up here are in love with him," Rodney added with a mouthful of blue Jello. Ronon looked at him disdainfully. Not that Ronon's eating habits were any more civilized.

"He looks just like that smokin' Robert Pattinson guy from those vampire movies!" I said. Jenny and I both giggled, our eyes on the prize. "Does he sparkle in the Atlantean sunshine? I wouldn't mind seeing that…"

"Hey, I was up for a part in that movie, but they told me I wasn't 'broody' enough! I can be broody!" Jake said sulkily.

"Sure you can, honey," I said patting him on the shoulder comfortingly as Jenny, Teyla and I watched the hot airman walk away.

"Isn't his hair amazing?" Jenny sighed.

"Looks like a burning squirrel," Ronon said in his usual tone of voice. All the girls at the table were staring at him like he was insane.

Thinking of movie stars made me think of Earth.

"Oh, no! My dad is going to kill me! I told him I would be home by 4:00 and that, I am pretty sure, was days ago!"

"Time does kind of feel distorted in space," Rodney said.

"Not the major point, Rodney!" I said.

"This is like the catfish eyeballs again!" Jake exclaimed. Everyone just looked at him.

"Long story," I said,

"I would rather face those space clowns again than face her dad because no matter what you or I say, he will find a way to blame me! He'll say: _she was visiting your set! It's your fault my daughter got abducted by aliens!_" Jake looked paler than a Wraith, or Edvard Koolen.

"So how are you going to explain all of this?" I asked Colonel Sheppard.

"A lot of paper work, that's how," Sheppard said.

"You know what? This would all be easier if I just joined this expedition. Then I could live out Martin's dream of me becoming an intergalactic pop star." Everyone started cracking up.

Our laughter was cut short when the Off-World Activation Alarms started going off.

"Well, just another day in the life of an Intergalactic Pop Star."

* * *

A/N...did my Twilight friends see the nod to EC? My sister and I laughed...a LOT...when we wrote that character! Ronon's line was for the wolf girls.

Thanks so much for all the reviews! So much fun seeing in the stats where you all are from.

Epilogue tomorrow!

Packrat17


	6. Epilogue

~*~**Epilogue**~*~

I think that the whole _going to a different galaxy thing_ was traumatic for the little movie stars. Jenny, Felix, and Corey were all happy to be back on Earth. I felt bad for Martin though.

"Martin, I quit! I think this whole idea is stupid and I only took the job because my manager told me too!" Jenny said. She looked close to fainting again but held it together to get into her limo.

"Yeah, like Dude, I quit too. I got this new job in California. Surf's up, man!" Corey said and left.

"I'm with them; I just don't think it will work with my busy schedule. Sorry, Marty," Felix told Martin.

"Don't worry, Martin, you won't be missing Jake Ryan." Jake figured that he could do the show by himself. "We can always find more people to play the more minor parts," Jake told him. Jake could never back down from anything. I think his ego was a couple sizes too big. No, wait, I knew that. I just laughed. Martin still wanted to do the show so he went immediately to find replacements.

My dad was just happy to have me back again and was severely angry that I was injured.

"Well, Dad, let's just say that I got abducted by aliens and had a little accident with one of the props."

"Sure, Bud, I believe you. You know what else I believe? You're grounded!" Robbie scolded me. Even the military couldn't convince my dad that it wasn't Jake's fault. Technically it was Colonel Sheppard's fault because Todd wanted him, not us. Jackson was laughing in the background because of my "excuse".

"Miles, I tried that one last year, didn't work then or now," Jackson told me.

"Dad, I'm thinking about joining the military." Jackson started laughing hysterically at my statement.

"You? In the military? Ha, you wouldn't last a day! You wouldn't even know how to hold the gun properly! Oof!" Jackson grunted as he hit the floor. I had flipped him the way Ronon had taught me to during my first stay in Atlantis. "I take it back! Ow! Where did you learn that?" Jackson growled from the floor.

"In the Unicorn Galaxy."

* * *

A/N...Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing...

Now I've got my mind working out details for another story...so many choices: Dr. Who/Wizards of Waverly Place...Hannah Montana/NCIS...yes, there's a few running through my mind.

Put me on author alert to see my next work!

Thanks, again, for reading!

Packrat17


End file.
